Potential Slayer
by Larien2626
Summary: A fanfic about a girl named Kiera who finds out she is a potential SLayer and is calld to sunnydale to save the world. please readand reveiw! (not a marysue0 pg-13 for language and some violence! thank you for reading!


Yay! My first Buffy fanfic. SO exciting anyway I dont own any of the buffy characters besides Kiera, a potential slayer. I think you guiess already know that I dont own any o the buffy characters so I'm only going to say it once So I dont hafta waste time writing dumb disclaimers. AHHH! I hate those. Nyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter. NO GO READ!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ "I found another potential Buffy." Willow said looking down on the map where a light shown bright., "She's in New York."  
  
"Good...I want you to find her and bring her here. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Buffy said looking at Willow sitting on the floor.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Kiera!" Her mother yelled from upstairs.  
  
Kiera stopped punching the bag and walked out of her training room turning off the blasting music from her boom box.  
  
"Yea!" She yelled up the stairs a little annoyed from being taken from her training.  
  
Her mom looked down at the top of the stairs at her beautiful daughter. With black hair and white fair skin, her eyes silver grey. Her mother sad and trouble she looked down at her daughter and spoke sadly and softly.  
  
"It is time to go. You have been called...you have been chosen."  
  
Kiera knew then what she meant. SHe was going leaving home to go and save the world. SHe was really a potential slayer. And was going now to meet the Slayer. The most powerful woman ever. And she was going to save the world from the most powerful evil. She klnew this because she was told a month ago. Once she learned of this Slayer and the First. She had stopped college and ended one year in to it. SHe then took up practicing fighting and training just in case something went wrong. She then found out that they were calling for potential slayers, one that might be a slayer if the real slayer dies, to help fight the First.  
  
Kiera looked down at her feet speechless. It was time she was a potential slayer and was going to try and save the world.  
  
SHe took a deep breathe and walked up stairs to meet her mother.  
  
"I should get packing then shouldn't I?" He mother nodded.  
  
Kiera went upstairs to her room, and thought of all the wrong things to think of before going to save the world. 'What if I never see my mother and father again. What if we fail and the FIrst takes over the world.'  
  
Kiera shook her head, "Don't think that.... everything will be ok." She sighed.  
  
SHe went to her dresser to pack a lot of clothes and under garments. She took some pony tail holders and a brush, tooth brush. Her favorite teddy, of course, and well things the women always need when the time comes. (*coughperiods*cough*.)  
  
SHe then went back downstairs and in a nother bag she took her favorte weaon off the wall, A sword with 440 stainless steal, the handle has Sold metal crossguards and pommel, anitque silver plated finish, plated fitings, and geniune black leather-wrapped grip. It was apretty cool looking sword. Her trainer got it for her for her 19th birthday.  
  
She stuffed it in her bag a long with her other favorite knives and crap. And last but not least she grapped her favorite wooden stake. She made it her-self. SHe took some wook and carved it into a stake like figure. Then she went to a blacksmith and told him to coat the handle with metal. SHe then colored the metal a deep black red, like blood. That also looked pretty cool even for a stake.  
  
She was ready. With a suit case full of clothes and other necesary suplies and a bag with weapons she went over to her mother. Her mother was crying now. THough Kiera wasn't, because she didn't need to cry because she knew everything was going to be ok. SHe hugged her mother and the stood there hugging for a minute. Then Kiera let go of her mother.  
  
"The plane leaves in an hour. Just enough time to get yourself there and on the plain. That will bring you to L.A. there you can take a Taxi to Sunnydale. Here's your ticket and hundred dollars. Its not much but the plain ticket was a lot of money. I love you and..please..be careful." Her mother said.  
  
Kiera just nodded and gave her mother one last hug and went out the door. A taxi was waiting for her there.  
  
She got in waved good bye to her mother a drove off.  
  
40 MIN. LATER__________________________________________________________  
  
"Ok wer're here at the airport. That'll be 20 dollars please." The taxi driver said looking back at me.  
  
Kiera looked up and nodded, "I only have a hundred dollar bill can you give me cash?" The driver only nodded and handed me four twenty's she hadned him the huindred dollar bill.  
  
Kiera grabbed her bags and got out of the Taxi.  
  
As soon as she got out the Taxi drove quickly away before she could say thank you.  
  
"Ok..time for a long ride to wonderful Sunnydale." She said to herself.  
  
SHe then walked into the airport and to where she needed to go. Once she got to the security search place thingy. She put her bag threw the searcher thing and walked threw the metal detector. Of course when she went threw it, it beeped.  
  
Then she remembered she had her stake strapped on to her leg.  
  
The security spoke, "Please remove. out all metal items from your pockets hands wrists please."  
  
The only she removed was her stake, she also grabbed her liscense to bring her stake and her other weapons with her on the plane to California.  
  
The security officer looked it over and gave it back to her and gave back her stake. "You are free to go." He said.  
  
Kiera nodded grabbed all her bags and left for the plane. She walked over to where people were walking on to the planeshe gave her ticket to the women and went on the plane making its way to California.  
  
The plane ride to California was 2 and half hours.  
  
Kiera took her seat on the plane next to a man looking out the window. Once the plane took off Kiera went right to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
SOrry The first chapter was kind of boring but a lot are. I was just a chapter to tell you about this character. It'll get better dont worry. Please reveiw!! I wanna know someones reading this fic! Anyway. I'm gonna try and write one chapter every week so please sheck out this fic every week if you like it and want ot continue reading it. Also please read my other fanfic "Is this Real?" If you like Lord of the Rings then this a great fic to read thank you. and again REVEIW!!! AHHHHHH! *runs away* 


End file.
